


Traveling Buddies

by AzMoAn



Series: Mama Cinder AU [7]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Adam can't hate kids, Mama Cinder AU, Other, Uncle Hazel, Uncle Tyrian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 12:30:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12388104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzMoAn/pseuds/AzMoAn





	Traveling Buddies

Salem had begun sending him to meet with Sienna Khan of the White Fang publicly, and Adam Taurus of the rebellious fraction, privately. Hazel had gone, usually coming back annoyed from Sienna's obliviousness or Adam's ambitions. It distanced him the others that worked with him. The Witch and her assistants had no impact on them whatsoever despite what Arthur would complain about. But that little girl that Cinder had brought with her, the silver eyed one, was the one that impacted them the most.  
Tyrian, who had tried to remove her eyes, was a guard dog to her now. Watts, who demanded her removal, was a careful guardian who showed more appreciation to her if no one was around. Even Salem who created the Grimm would create small innocent creatures to look after her if no one else could.

He had to admit, he was also charmed by the girl. Her innocence and charming personality brightened the place up and, somewhat, toned down Salem's plans. They were still going to take over Remnant and defeat Ozpin, but also protect Ruby from that terrifying aspects of that plan. The aspects that involved murder and destruction.

He felt something heavy shift in the bag he was supposed to bring to Adam. He dropped it on the ground and heard a small yelp from inside along with more movement. He quickly opened and stared down at Ruby.

The young girl smiled sheepishly. "Hi..."

"What are you doing?"

The small girl seemed to shake under Hazel's judgmental glare. "You're never around...I wanted to see where you were going so you weren't alone."

"Who said I was alone?"

"You leave by yourself and come back by yourself." Ruby said. "Doesn't that mean you're alone?"

Hazel growled lowly but didn't reply. She hadn't been told about what he actually did, so she made an assumption that a child her age could understand.

"I am alone for the most part." Hazel said. Ruby looked upset.

"I can join you..." she said.

Hazel looked behind him. It was too late for him to return to Salem's and the rest of the items were important to the White Fang.

"Did you tell anyone that you were leaving?" Ruby looked down embarrassed. "You didn't."

"No..."

Hazel could just imagine the pandemonium that Salem was having to deal with. Tyrian and Cinder were most likely realizing she was missing and attempting to convince Salem to let them tear Remnant apart to find Ruby. He shook his head.

"That was foolish."

"Sorry..."

There isn't much I can do now. Hazel thought. He bent down and picked up Ruby in one arm and the bag in the other. He kept walking.

* * *

 

"Why do you have a _human_ child with you?" Adam asked the moment Hazel walked in with Ruby on his shoulder. Hazel could see even from a distance Taurus was watching Ruby with disgust and suspicion.

"She snuck into the bag." Hazel held it out for Adam to take.

The faunus kept his eye on Ruby as he took the materials from the older man and started to walk away, signaling Hazel to follow him.

"I like you horns!" Ruby said suddenly.

Adam stopped and looked at her. Hazel watched his hand rest on his weapon. "What." The White Fang leader glared at her through the mask.

"I like your horns." Ruby repeated She slowly reached out from her spot on Hazel's shoulder. "Can I-"

"No." Adam's answer was quick. "You cannot do anything with my horns." Ruby pouted and looked at him pitifully. Adam removed his hand from his weapon. "But thanks for the compliment."

"You're welcome Mr..." Ruby trailed off trying to think of Adam's name.

"Taurus." Hazel muttered.

"Taurus!" Ruby finished.

"It's Adam." He said without turning around. "Get the girl back to where she came from and we'll keep talking once you come back."

Hazel walked out.

* * *

 

"Did I mess up your meeting?" Ruby asked nervously.

"You didn't." Hazel thought back on the meeting with Adam. His grip on the sword was considerably weak and only to show a threat. And his response to Ruby was to remove his hand. Adam was considerably softer with her too, either because she complimented him or because she was a child.  
Maybe it was both.

He pet Ruby's head. "You did good."

* * *

 

They walked into Salem's lair and were greeted by yelling.

"Cinder!"

"Ruby's disappeared somewhere and you want me to focus on this!? She's a child! The Grimm in this area could rip her to shreds with no effort!"

"Oh my poor little rose!" Tyrian's voice drifted. "Out there in the world with no protection!" He suddenly stopped talking. "What if Ozpin has her now?"

Hazel could feel the cold tension in the room even though he wasn't at the door. He moved Ruby off his shoulder and let her have a moment to get used to walking.

"Cinder sit down!"

"I'm going to find Ruby!" Cinder shouted. "If Ozpin has her then she'll find out-"

Hazel chose that moment to open the doors and let Ruby into the room.

"I'm back!" The young girl announced to the silent room. Cinder and Tyrian were standing and staring at her. Watts looked between Salem and Hazel. Salem looked impassive but her bright red eyes hinted at strong emotions under her stoic facade.

"She snuck off with me." Hazel growled. "She wanted to see where I go."

Tyrian flew forward and picked her up. "Never leave us again! We were so scared, Little Rose!"

"Sorry Uncle Tyrian." Ruby apologized. "I just wanted to see where Uncle Hazel goes."

"Uncle...Hazel...?" Tyrian looked at Hazel who shrugged and walked to his seat. He narrowed his eyes and his scorpion tail twitched dangerously.

Ruby oblivious to the threat nodded. "I met someone new."

"Oh?"

"Adam Taurus."

Cinder appeared and pulled Ruby out of Tyrian's arms. She looked at Hazel. _You will tell me everything_. She thought.

"I think that's enough." Cinder said. "Go and find Emerald and Mercury while we work."

"Okay!" Cinder set her down and watched her run out of the room.

"Since your child has returned, shall we continue this meeting?" Salem asked.

"Yes ma'am." Tyrian and Cinder returned to their seats.

Hazel laughed gruffly and listened to Salem talk about their plans.


End file.
